


DragonFire026's Home For Lost and Lonely Characters

by DragonFire026



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is a darling child and so lonely someone help him, I just felt like writing, kind of pointless too, this is so short and I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire026/pseuds/DragonFire026
Summary: Little one-shots/ficlets for my darling characters. Will include many fandoms--I'll add tags as they're needed.





	DragonFire026's Home For Lost and Lonely Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be read as taking place before Fantastic Beasts 2, but it doesn't. *wink* stay tuned.

London is…cold.

Cold in a way that makes him shiver, even though he’s bundled beneath a heavy coat that falls to his feet, even though his boots are heavy with a fluffy sort of fabric that’s just as warm as it looks.

Cold in a way that makes him feel numb all over, in a way that makes him notice things—the way people huddle together in groups of two or three, laughing as they brush past him, unnoticing, completely ignorant of his presence, as if he’s just a ghost.

“Pardon me,” says a passing stranger, and he blinks, gazing focusing, attention sharpening.

He’s standing in the middle of the sidewalk, still as a statue, and the kind stranger isn’t the only one swerving to avoid him. His cheeks burn as he starts walking, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes cast down at the cold gray cement.

“Sorry,” he calls over his shoulder, but the stranger is gone.

Credence looks forward, to where the city stretches up to meet the sky, and walks on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obnoxiously short but the truth is after seeing Fantastic Beasts 2 I've got a Credence-centric fic brewing and I really just wanted to practice writing him, so...here.


End file.
